<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love me, that's all i ask of you by Rosa_Cotton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962189">Love me, that's all i ask of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton'>Rosa_Cotton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 Sentence Fiction, All I Ask Of You, Angst, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Names, Romance, Scents &amp; Smells, Touching, hear, sight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five senses, one scene. 25th anniversary-verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love me, that's all i ask of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: <em>The Phantom of the Opera</em>, all characters, places, and related terms belong to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Sight</strong> </p>
<p>Raoul's ire deflates at the sight of Christine kneeling, shoulders trembling, with her face hidden in her hands; he does not understand...yet he cannot leave her, and he moves toward her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hear</strong>
</p>
<p>Christine's whirling, fearful thoughts are banished by the sound of her name, called in an unexpectedly soft and gentle tone; she looks up to discover Raoul before her, concern in his countenance, a hand extended out to her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Touch</strong>
</p>
<p>An endless moment passes (and Raoul holds his breath) before the young woman places her cold hand in his; her skin warms as he curls his fingers around hers, drawing her to her feet; and she squeezes his hand like it is a lifeline.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Smell</strong>
</p>
<p>When the vicomte wraps his arms around Christine she leans into the embrace, slowly hugging him back; she inhales deeply, and the scent of <em>Raoul</em> surrounds her like an old companion.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Taste</strong>
</p>
<p>Their love confessions linger in the air, then Raoul kisses Christine, her lips softer and sweeter than he's imagined; her enthusiastic response causes him to smile against her mouth, and he feels he is finally home.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>